This invention relates to an oil-storing device for a bike saucer-brake, particularly to one possible to keep oil supply stable, and prevent the brake from snap locking.
A conventional oil storing device for a bike saucer-brake includes an oil storing chamber with an open top, assembled together with a handle, and having a cover fixed on its top surface to form a closed hollow chamber. And then an oil delivery pipe is with one side of the oil-storing chamber.
In accordance with the conventional oil-storing device mentioned above, it consists of only one oil-storing chamber with a small capacity, and if the handle body is slantingly disposed on a bike body, the oil-storing chamber is also slant. So brake oil may merely stay in one side portion of the oil storing chamber, and subsequently the sucking hole may suck air instead of brake oil, then, the brake may fail to function.
In addition, in high temperature brake oil may inflate to flow back, but due to the small capacity of the oil storing chamber, the space in the chamber is not sufficient for flowing-back oil to stay in, resulting in snap locking of the brake, and safety in riding a bike is not secured.